muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Onion
The Onion is a weekly humor newspaper, distributed in print and online. The Muppets have been mentioned in several articles in the online edition. One such article was popular enough to have led to the creation of t-shirt designs available in their online store. http://store.theonion.com/i-appreciate-the-muppets-on-a-much-deeper-level-than-you-p-104.html Muppet mentions sporting a t-shirt based on the January 22, 2003 article.]] * October 2, 1996 - "Local Muppet Held For Questioning In Chicken Sex Ring" http://www.theonion.com/content/node/32738 * November 19, 1996 - "Single-Parent Families Get 'A' Rating From Drug Kingpin" suggests that the "drug kingpin" gave an 'F' rating to Sesame Street. http://www.theonion.com/articles/singleparent-families-get-a-rating-from-drug-kingp,4540/ * December 9, 1997 - "Letter D Pulls Sponsorship From Sesame Street" http://www.theonion.com/content/node/29765 * January 13, 1999 - "It's Time To Party Like It's This Year!" commentary suggests that Rosie O'Donnell is always "surrounded by a giant entourage of Muppets." http://www.theonion.com/articles/its-time-to-party-like-its-this-year,16415/ * February 24, 1999 - "Apple Employee Fired For Thinking Different" includes a description of the employee's workspace, which contains a Jim Henson desktop image. http://www.theonion.com/articles/apple-employee-fired-for-thinking-different,773/ * June 2, 1999 - "Monster At End Of Book Claims Life Of TV's Grover" http://www.theonion.com/content/node/32287 * The 1999 book Our Dumb Century includes a "vintage" Onion headline reporting on John Denver's career-threatening affair with Janice during the filming of a Muppet special. * September 15, 1999 - "I Bet I Can Speak Spanish" commentary suggests that speaking Spanish is easy since kids on Sesame Street can do it. http://www.theonion.com/articles/i-bet-i-can-speak-spanish,10907/ * September 15, 1999 - "Small, Dedicated Group Of Concerned Citizens Fails To Change World" article contains a quote from a town council member who thinks "CCW" produces Sesame Street. http://www.theonion.com/articles/small-dedicated-group-of-concerned-citizens-fails,657/ * September 29, 1999 - "To Hell With Philanthropy" commentary suggests that without the author's contributions, "a neighborhood called 'Sesame Street' might revert to slumhood". http://www.theonion.com/articles/to-hell-with-philanthropy,16411/ * November 15, 2000 - "I'm Like A Chocoholic, But For Booze" commentary includes the quote, "I'm a lot like that Cookie Monster on Sesame Street. Only it's more like the Booze Monster." http://www.theonion.com/articles/im-like-a-chocoholic-but-for-booze,10739/ * February 27, 2002 - featured infographic of Big Bird on the 33rd season of Sesame Street. http://www.theonion.com/articles/to-hell-with-philanthropy,16411/ * May 15, 2002 - "John D. And Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation Goes On Wild Endowment Binge" contains the quote, "Half the people who've ever appeared on Sesame Street are MacArthur Fellows now." http://www.theonion.com/articles/john-d-and-catherine-t-macarthur-foundation-goes-o,105/ * October 23, 2002 - "Nails, Hair Cared For Better Than Child" article refers to the lack of "Sesame Street Magazine" in the neglecting parent's home. http://www.theonion.com/articles/nails-hair-cared-for-better-thanchild,1387/ * January 22, 2003 - "I Appreciate The Muppets On A Much Deeper Level Than You" http://www.theonion.com/content/node/25742 * November 2, 2005 - "I Plan To Take Full Advantage Of The Upcoming Q&A With Howie Mandel" commentary includes a reference to Mandel's work on Muppet Babies. http://www.theonion.com/articles/i-plan-to-take-full-advantage-of-the-upcoming-qa-w,11177/ * April 16, 2007 - "Inventory: 13 Films With Wildly Mismatched Romantic Pairings" from the AV Club. #13 details the strange romance of Miss Piggy and Charles Grodin in The Great Muppet Caper. http://www.avclub.com/content/feature/inventory_13_films_with_wildly * June 13, 2007 - "The A.V. Club's First Annual Absolute Best Issue" - "Would You Like to Buy an O?" is named the "Best Sesame Street Letter Song" with "The National Association of W Lovers" as its runner up. http://www.avclub.com/content/node/62733/2 * December 9, 2008 - "TV Highlights" (print edition only) - "Muppet Seniors (ABC) - Living together in a nursing home, the Muppets use their clouded memories and decaying brain power to embark on adventures into bizarre imaginary worlds. In this episode, Animal loses a foot to diabetes." * December 9, 2008 - "Hope in a box: The A.V. Club's guide to holiday gifts for the new era of good feelings" - Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection is recommended as a gift idea "For geeks who understand that without Jim Henson, a black president would be impossible." http://www.avclub.com/content/feature/hope_in_a_box_the_a_v_clubs * February 27, 2009 - (radio) "Muppeteer's Right Hand in Critical Condition Following Elmo Assassination Attempt." http://www.theonion.com/content/radio_news/muppeteers_right_hand_in * November 17, 2009 - Recurring entertainment columnist Jackie Harvey wishes Sesame Street a happy 40th birthday, referencing Mr. Hooper and Guy Smiley. http://www.theonion.com/content/columnists/who_swoons_over_new_moon * November 26 - December 2, 2009 - "TV Highlights" (print edition only) - "Sesame Street (PBS) - Hungover from a roaring 40th anniversary party, Oscar puts on a Pokémon DVD and heads back to bed." * December 2, 2009 - "Sesame Street Turns 40" infographic. http://www.theonion.com/content/node/99476 * September 1, 2010 - "Original Kermit Donated To Smithsonian" infographic. http://www.theonion.com/articles/original-kermit-donated-to-smithsonian,18001/ * September 9, 2010 - "So Far It Looks Like I've Done A Pretty Good Job Faking My Death" by Michael Landon says that Landon might "swing the wrenches down at the driving range with Jim Henson or John Denver". http://www.theonion.com/articles/so-far-it-looks-like-ive-done-a-pretty-good-job-fa,18051/ * September 27, 2010 - "Sesame Street Pulls Katy Perry Segment" infographic. http://www.theonion.com/articles/sesame-street-pulls-katy-perry-segment,18153/ * September 29, 2010 - "New Cartoon May Violate FCC Regulations" - "1983: Jim Henson is forced to drop an entire subplot of Fraggle Rock revolving around the underground-dwelling creatures' constant search for bauxite on behalf of the Alcoa corporation" http://www.theonion.com/articles/new-cartoon-may-violate-fcc-regulations,18170/ * November 14, 2012 - "Elmo Admits He's Uncomfortable Working With Gay Puppeteer" http://www.theonion.com/articles/elmo-admits-hes-uncomfortable-working-with-gay-pup,30376/ * July 2, 2013 - "Sesame Street: 'Bert And Ernie Are Not Gay, They Are Depraved Pansexual Perverts'" http://www.theonion.com/video/sesame-street-bert-and-ernie-are-not-gay-they-are,33028/ * November 11, 2014 - "Sesame Street’s 45th Anniversary: A Look Back" http://www.theonion.com/graphic/sesame-streets-45th-anniversary-a-look-back-37423 External links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Magazine Mentions Category:Internet Mentions